FrostBite
by OMG Theo James
Summary: When a massive blizzard hits the town of Mercy Falls, Minnesota; Brooklyn, Nick, Alex, and Leah are sent to Leah's aunt's dad's house to keep from harm of the storm. But good is that going to do when they awake to find that their parents are dead and they are missing with name tag Murder written all over it. Not wanting to depart each other forever they get a cover up on their case


Introduction

**.Leah.**

The cold winds were raging and blowing really hard. Too hard. I was having trouble falling asleep. I look outside and I can barley see the deep darkness of the night. All of sudden my phone rings and makes me jump. The call is from Alex. Alex is the guy I have been crushing on for real long time. I answer the phone. "Hi Leah, it sure is snowing hard out there." Alex says charmingly. I can barely hear over the static from the connection from the snow. "Yeah lol." I replied. We both laughed. "Hey can I maybe stop by?" Alex asked. "Oh! By the way, my dad is working late and left me at home since the weather is really treacherous!"I exclaim. "That's great." Alex chirped.

It felt like I was waiting for a decade. Then, the doorbell rang really obnoxiously. I ran downstairs as fast as I could to open the door. Alex smiled. "Let's get out of here. The weather isn't so bad at my aunt's house." I suggest. "That sounds good." Alex agrees. We dash off to Alex's Porsche. I quickly buckle my seat belt, and Alex starts the engine. It was an awkward ride to my aunts house, considering it was only thirty minutes away from mine. One we got there, I ran up to the white bold door and knocked.

"Hi Leah!" My says happily as she holds the door open with her foot and has my cousin Daniel balanced on her knee. "Hi Jessie! This is my friend Alex." I reply. Alex waves awkwardly. "Come on in." Jessie says welcomingly. Jessie's house is warm and not a hint of coldness makes its way through the cracks of doors. "Make your self at home." Jessie says as she walks into the kitchen and sets Daniel down on the counter. Alex and I walk over to the cream couch fit for 5 people and sit down.

We can hear Christmas music playing in the background. Alex looks over and blushes but darts his head away before I can notice hard enough. I look back and smile awkwardly. Jessie walks into this weird awkward fest and thankfully interrupts it. "I made ya cookies." Jessie Chirps. Alex and I share looks. I imagine cricket sounds in the back instead of cheery Christmas music. I reached over and grabbed one of the hot, chewy, and melt Chocolate Chip and place it into my mouth.

Alex does the same. Jessie sits down it the chair across from us and folds her hands in her lap. "You know you should really go to my dads house, there is barely any snow there. It's a brisk 2 hour drive, but its worth it." She says. I finish my cookie and nod. Alex smiles in agreement. Alex cleared his throat and placed his hand on my thigh. "Just give us the directions and were there." Alex said. The tone of his voice sounded manly and to manly making me laugh.

Jessie prints out the direction map for Alex and hands it to him. "I would call your dad Leah and tell them your with me, but I haven't been able to get a hold of him." She points to the calls she has sent to my dad. I shrugged my shoulders and tighten my high wavy ponytail of golden blonde hair. "Hmm. Bad reception I guess." I replied. "I guess so." She falls out of the sudden trance she has fallen in and shakes her self awake.

"You better be on your way. They don't say your wasting daylight for nothing." Alex patheticly point out the window and towards the bright moon. I pull his close and nibble his ear as I lightly whisper into it. "Its a figure of speech Al." He pulls away. "I know." He replied. "Well then, let's go if we want to make it there before sunset." I said grabbing the map.

Jessie led us back to the front door and watched us as we drove away into the silent night. Out of know where, a song both my bff's Kayla, and Amber like plays. I slowly start to hum the tune under my breath. Alex reached over and presses the Info button. The title of the band and song appears on the stereo screen in teal green.

Mi, Mi. Mi by: Serebro

99.9 F.M

Alex starts to chuckle. "What?" I ask turning up the music to blare out the sound of the heater motor running. "I know this song." He said pointing his finger at the stereo. "How?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "You sent this to me in like sixth grade Leah. How would I not remember?" I chuckle. "Dude were in twelfth grade now, not middle school. I think its impressive how you remember this from sixth grade." I smiled while blushing. "Impressive huh?" He asks leaning over and pecks my cheek.

"Oh just drive. I can't stand this damn retched weather Al." I said crossing my legs. "Yes ma'am." He jokes winking at me afterward. He looks pathetic while staring at me with his white teeth grinning, his brown and gold eyes glaring at me. It hurts so much I want to lean over and kiss him.

By the time we get to Jessie's dad's house it is two in the morning but for some reason he is still up dashing around the house. I slip my sleeves down to cover my shiver hands which Alex takes and gracefully kisses them. "Hello?" Jessie's dad asks. My cheeks feel hot. I turn and see Alex's eyes dart around the front yard. "Um. Hi. Were friends of Jessie." I say. I slap my face full of embarrassment.

God, I should've said that I was her niece and Alex was my boyfriend. "Oh. Well then make yourself at home." He said motioning his hands to move us inside. We followed and walked inside a gust of warm air brushes into my face. "I'll go put some sheets and blankets on the spare beds." Before Jessie's dad bounds up the stairs Alex walks up to him. "By the way, what should we call you?" He asks, I can't help but laugh almost snorting.

"Mr. Metherall." He replies. Alex motions his hands toward him and I. "I'm Alex, and that's Leah." I blush but don't look away. "Well then nice to meet you. Feel free to get anything you like." Before I could reply Mr. Metherall bounded up the stairs and disappeared leaving only Alex and me in the brightly lit kitchen. I pull out my phone and tell Brooke to meet us at Mr. Metherall's house."Sure thing! Nick and I will be over there in a little." Brooke replied. I turn off my phone and set it on the counter.

1

.**Brooke. **

It was getting late. I had been studying with Nick for an upcoming test we had in Humanities when I got Leah's call. We dashed to Nick's 2014 elantra. I buckled my seat belt quickly, while Nick started up the engine while rubbing his hands together to keep warm. "So um how long is this drive?" Nick asked pulling out of his driveway. "About 2hours." I replied hugging my cream canvas school bag against my chest.

As if Nick can read my mind, he reaches over and turns the car heater on high. I glance out at the window every so often. Embracing the sight of pine tree coated white, icicles hanging from the branch of a fallen birch tree. I placed my elbow on the glove box while I stared out the window and every so often Nick. He placed his hand on my thigh and drove around with only one on the steering wheel. But then placed his other one back on.

"Nick, my face feels like magic." I exclaimed. He turns around to face me. "Awesome! Let me feel!" He reaches his hands over to touch my face while were stopped at a stop light. I enjoy every bit of it. "Whoa it does." He removes his hands, slowly from my face.

I knock on the door when we arrive at Mr. Metherall's. I pulled down the sleeves of my Grey hollister jacket and bend down to retie my laced leather light brown boots. When I stand back up Nick puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close. Leah answers the door with Alex not far behind. "Hey sis." Leah says hugging me. "Come on in." Alex's motioning to the for eight people brown couch. Nick walks away with Alex while I walk into the kitchen with Leah who is making hot vanilla chai.

"More visitors?" A voice asks. "Well, must turn my house into a hotel then." The voice continues. I sip from my mug of Chai Leah handed to me. I turn my phone to try to call my mom but all I get is her voice-mail. "Strange, I can't get a hold of my dad either." Leah replied. Alex and Nick bound into the room with grins on each of their faces. "Why the hell are you smiling like that?" Leah and I ask at the same time.

Nick reaches over and puts his arm around my waist. The way I like it. Alex leans over and engulfs Leah against his chest. "We get to share rooms." Alex replied. "So Brooke and I share one. And you and Nick share one?" Leah asked gripping handfuls of Alex's T-shirt. "No. Leah." Nick replied. He cupped my chin gracefully with his palms and kissed my forehead. "Alex and Leah share a room while Brooke and I get the other." He replied planting another kiss but on my lips. "Are there separate beds?" Leah asked.

She made a face like she actually wanted to sleep with Alex and we both knew she did. "Nope." Alex replied shaking his head. Leah's eyes widened and I heard her whisper into his ear almost nibbling it. "Let's not do anything tonight. I want to wait." His eyes widened. "What ever you want." He said and kissed her hand. Nick and I walked up to our room while Alex and Leah stayed downstairs continuing to laugh obnoxiously.

I sat my bag on the floor while Nick walked over and turned his Ipod on. I slipped my jacket off so my aqua and white striped see-through sweater was on. I pulled the sweater down and pulled my pants up. While I walked to the bathroom. "Brooke come here." I walked out and up to him. He handed me a small white box. "I got you something." He said opening the box to re-leave a gold chained heart locket. He placed it on around my neck with kissing the tiny hairs. I rubbed the locket and opened it. The picture inside was of our first kiss.

I heard the song he was playing. I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes. "May I have this dance?" Nick asked me reaching out his hand to me. I gradually took it. "You may." I replied. We danced around the room for hours just dancing to Hunter Hayes. At the last beat to Wanted, Nick dipped me and held my head gracefully in his arm. He leaned down and I gave in and leaned in for a kiss. He brushed my lips. His breath hot in my mouth. It felt like he was tasting my laughter of joy. The kiss lasted until the next song started and we did the same thing over again until we finally lost interest and slipped into bed.

We rolled over to face each other. His breaths slow and stead matching my heartbeat. He tangled our legs together and scooted closer to me. He ran a hand down my curled long hair. He nibbled my ear and leaned in for a hickeybut I pulled away. I didn't feel like showing up to breakfast in the morning with Nick's bite marks on my neck. "Not yet?" I shook my head. "No." I said cowardly. He rubbed his hand on the locket around my neck and kissed my cheek then rolled over to get to sleep. I quickly drifted off, dreaming. And wondering how long my time would last with Nick. We had already been here for a few hours and already I was getting knots in my stomach just trying to think.

Finally morning had arrived and then sun shone brightly through the two door-ed window. I sat up and stared at the casted shadow on Nick's face, looking vast. I pulled back the hairs that were behind his ear and kissed his neck. His eyes blinked and closed again trying to catch his surroundings. "Where are we?" Nick asked propping himself up on one arm while staring into my eyes with the other. Damn he was good. "You don't remember?" I asked leaning on the bed with my arm. "No." He shook his head and vastly turned it away.

The problem was nobody had remembered anything from the night before, not even who the house owner's name was. We remembered who we are but just not where we were exactly. It felt like we had been brain washed. _Oh shit._ I quietly cussed under my breath as I scooped a forkful of eggs in my mouth hoping no one would realize I had just cussed. Leah ran her hand down Alex's hair and giggled uncontrollably while Nick and I just watched, having the feeling in our guts that something indeed was defiantly wrong.

The only thing that I remembered last night was that I was studying with Nick at his house and this explosion happened. Now I appeared to be in some guy's house, sitting at the stools in the kitchen, and perched on Nick's lap. He hadn't eatten anything since we arrived last night and I was starting to get worried but I knew he would pick up that damn fork and eat his eggs before they got to cold. Which he did, and I was very thankful for it. He placed his hand on my thigh and sighed. I didn't know what was going on with all of us, but something was defiantly wrong.


End file.
